Currently, a silver nanoparticle based inkjet ink is commercially available. This type of ink has several serious problems such as a complex synthesis protocol, high cost, high sintering temperatures (˜200° C.), particle aggregation, nozzle clogging, poor shelf life, and jetting instability. For the emerging field of printed electronics, these short comings in conductive inks are barriers for their wide spread use in practical applications.